bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Saint Nemus
Ancient Nemus is Baron's Guardian Bakugan, and the second evolution of Nemus. Information Description Ancient Nemus is different from Mega Nemus that his armor is now round and his bladed wings have an extra layer in the middle. He has two spinning wheels on his legs that allows him to change attribute to Darkus. He might be able to change into other attributes but this is not shown in the anime. In his Darkus mode, he has changed to a black and purple color scheme and the two circles on his back become silver and have spikes protruding from the top. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia Ancient Nemus appears in episode 27 when Mega Nemus gained Lars Lion's Haos Attribute Energy and evolves. In episode 28, he faces Prince Hydron's Subterra Dryoid which is his Mechanical Bakugan. Even with the help of Baron's Bakugan Trap Haos Piercian he loses but only the Haos Attribute Energy is taken. In episode 36, he teams up with Shun's Ventus Master Ingram, Shadow Wing, Hylash, and Haos Piercian and won against Volt Luster's Haos Boriates. In episode 40, he teams up with Master Ingram again and face Macubass and Boriates. They lost due to the Vexos cheating and the Ventus Energy was taken. In episode 43, he battled Aranaut in Marucho's Bakugan Interspace. He loses even with his strongest abilities. In episode 45, once Spectra returns for yet another rematch, he encourages Drago along with Minx Elfin, Midnight Percival, Magma Wilda, and Master Ingram. In episode 51, he fought Farbros along with all the other Resistance Bakugan. Later in episode 52, he destroyed it with the combined efforts of himself, Master Ingram, Helix Dragonoid, and Midnight Percival.During Barons battle with Hydron Nemus changed to darkus. ; Ability Cards * Warhole Reflection: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Glow Shield: Prevents the opponent from activating abilities. * Darkus Force: Adds 300 Gs to Ancient Nemus. (Darkus) * Darkus Sky: Adds 200 Gs to Ancient Nemus. (Darkus) * Haos Force: Adds 300 Gs to Ancient Nemus. * Elemental Roar: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. * Sparkly Arrow: Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Ancient Nemus. * Pyramid Shield (Sparkly Roa): Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Ancient Nemus. * Bakugan Multiplier: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Ancient Nemus. * Divine Light: Revives any fallen Bakugan in battle. * Haos Sky: Adds power to any Bakugan on your side. * Night Stunworks: Adds 300 to Ancient Nemus. (Darkus) Game Ancient Nemus may be released in Japan. Gallery Anime File:Ancientnemus_closed.jpg|Ancient Nemus in Ball Form (closed) File:Ancientnemus_open.jpg|Ancient Nemus in Ball Form (open) File:Tnemus.jpg|Ancient Nemus in Bakugan Form Picture 14.png|Ancient Nemus Shielding against the Alternative File:Ansbg.jpg|Haos Ancient Nemus scanned by Gauntlet File:Tnemus-darkus.jpg|Darkus Ancient Nemus File:Tnemus-darkus00.jpg|Darkus Ancient Nemus about to use ability Darkus Force File:Tnemus-darkus0.jpg|Darkus Ancient Nemus scanned by Gauntlet File:IMG000099.jpg|All Resistance Bakugan Ancient Nemus Bottom Left Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Unreleased Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Legendary soldiers Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Anime Exclusive Bakugan